


Boundless Place to Me (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Are requests open?? If so, can I have one about confessing your love to sonny. Circumstances or whatever don’t matter, I just love stories like that. Thank you!!</p><p>word count: 644</p><p>warnings: none, why do i keep putting my favorite poet and putting her poem in carisi imagines?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless Place to Me (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

Carisi was asleep in his chair, head craned back in an unnatural way.

You were leaned back at your own desk, feet kicked up on it as you read a book. The Christmas shift was a shitty shift to run but neither you nor Carisi had any kids or anyone to go home to. When he had volunteered, you had too, taking a book and a hopeful heart that Nick, with his smart grin and shifty eyes, had placed mistletoe somewhere.

Suddenly, just as you turned a page, Carisi’s drowsy voice echoed through the darkened room. “What’re’yeh reading?” You panicked and barely let your eyes flicker up to him, meeting his red-rimmed tired eyes.

“Poems,” You replied, voice soft, “Emily Dickinson.” Carisi put his legs down and leaned on his arms, “Do you like Emily Dickinson?” Carisi nodded and you smiled, ready to go back to reading but then he spoke again, startling your heart straight out of your chest.

“Read one to me,” He said, “I like your voice. And poetry. Read one to me.” You looked at him and then back to your book, trying to find one that would send the right message to Carisi. It would hopefully keep his mind whirring for hours before he would confront you and by that time you’d be home in your bed, phone off, sleeping as the snow fell over your apartment building.

“Okay,” You said, finally. Swallowing deeply you began to read the poem you thought would give off the impression you wanted.

 _He touched me, so I live to know_  
That such a day, permitted so,    
  I groped upon his breast.    
It was a boundless place to me,    
And silenced, as the awful sea           
  Puts minor streams to rest.

You didn’t look up, you only kept reading. Carisi stood but you kept reading. The only thing you could do was keep reading, voice shaking, eyes barely scanning over the words that you had memorized long ago.

 _And now, I ’m different from before,_  
As if I breathed superior air,    
  Or brushed a royal gown;    
My feet, too, that had wandered so,           
My gypsy face transfigured now    
  To tenderer renown.

He walked toward you as your voice tapered off, the poem ending and Carisi’s hand ghosting over your shoulders, the other closing your book and setting it on your desk. He pulled your chair out and rubbed circles with his thumb. His breath was slow and yours was fast. You wondered if Carisi had read that poem before, contemplated it, analyzed it. “If I were a poet do you want to know how I would have written that?” Carisi’s lips grazed your ear and you nodded.

_I touched you, so you live to know  
_ _That such a day, permitted so,  
_ _You groped upon my breast.  
_ _It was a boundless place to you,  
_ _And silenced, as the awful sea  
_ _Puts minor streams to rest._   
_And now, you’re different from before_

_As if you breathed superior air,  
_ _Or brushed a royal gown;  
_ _Your feet, too, that had wandered so,  
_ _Your gypsy face transfigured now  
_ _To tenderer renown._

Your mind was whirling, trying to figure out why Carisi had changed only the point of view of the poem but then Sonny turned you around, spinning chair easy to manipulate, and then his lips were on yours and your hands coiled in his hair. The kiss was a surprise and all you could manage to think about was how he tasted like hot chocolate and peppermint and smelled like mint aftershave. He groaned and twisted his head to the side just a little bit and you sighed, standing so Carisi didn’t have to bend at the waist to kiss you.

And then, just as suddenly as the kiss started it ended and you smirked up at Carisi. “Is this the moment where I grope upon your breast?”


End file.
